Te Encontré
by nat246
Summary: Existen varios clanes ,como los cullen y los denali.los denali han encontrado a otro nuevo clan vegetariano ...que pasara cuando Eward cullen encuentra el amor.¿lo dejaria todo por ella? o ¿la olvidaria?
1. Chapter 1

**ESTA HISTORIA ES DE** **MI INVENTO,PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA ESCRITORA ****Stephenie solo uso uso los personajes para mi creacion.**

no planeado.

BELLA POV

He existido tanto tiempo que para mi también era una cuestión de rutina, décadas atrás mi familia y yo (Charlie insistía en que éramos una familia, yo los consideraba como tal y los demás igual) conocimos a la familia Denali, ellos son muy buenos y tras varios años nos consideramos grandes amigos .Kate es mi amiga de aquella familia era encantadora y nos considerábamos mejores amigas. Ha Eliecer le impacto mi don y nos dijo que los volturis habían buscado un poder con tal magnitud. Ha mi familia le inquieto un poco pero juraron protegerme, yo les insistí pero no se retractaron y yo no tenia intensiones de pertenecer a la guardia.

Hoy como todos los días debíamos fingir los mas jóvenes de la familia y esos eran: Max, Carol (esposa de Max), Antonio, patricia (esposa de Antonio) y yo. Charlie y Renne siempre me alentaban ha tener un compañero pero no lo encontraba.

Baje de mi habitación y todos ya estaban listos, hoy era el ultimo día de clases (por ahora) y después vendría la graduación. Me senté al lado de Antonio y al lado de Renne, Charlie nos iba a informar algo y por eso estábamos reunidos.

-bueno familia tenemos una invitación a una boda, la familia Denali nos ha invitado a la boda de Irina y Laurent, así que los que queréis ir debéis empacar, nos iremos tres días antes de la boda. Ha ya tenemos un hogar así que no nos preocupéis, podemos durar un par de años y dejar la rutina de adolecentes ¿Qué les parecéis? -nos dijo mirándonos detenidamente.

-claro me encantaría pasar un tiempo a solas con mi esposa-dijo Max con una sonrisa picara.

-Max… -dijo renne.

-ya se, ya se-dijo con tono de picardía.

-cállate-le dije con fastidio. Y el agacho la cabeza.

-será magnifico ir a pasar un tiempo con los Denali y sobretodo con Kate-dije entusiasmada. Después de unos minutos todos habían aceptado y no se dijo más si no que nos fuimos al instituto. Como todos los días este y los días siguientes pasaron y así llego el día de irnos, nos iríamos corriendo nada pues allá teníamos de todo. Así que nos encaminamos a nuestro hogar.

EDWARD POV

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y seguía viviendo con mi amada familia (si que los quería) ya había oscurecido y Carlisle quería informarnos algo así que estábamos sentados en el comedor (siempre lo utilizábamos para hablar en familia) y empezó Carlisle.

-bueno muchachos, nos han invitado a la boda de Irina y Laurent, la boda es en tres días ¿Qué les parecéis?-nos dijo Carlisle.

Después de hablar empecé ha escuchar a Carlisle mentalmente: "hijo por favor ve, yo te ayudare con Tanya, Eliecer me dijo que te necesitaba de ti, de Alice y Jasper. ¿Vas a ir?". Me pregunto mentalmente y yo solo asentí. Todos empezaron a planear el viaje, ya que todos habían decidido ir, yo no les prestaba atención, estaba pensando como deshacerme de la intensa de Tanya. Carlisle había decidido que mañana nos marcharíamos, no había que empacar así que estábamos listos.

El viaje nos tomo unas pocas horas, cuando llegamos me se, Carlisle lo noto y pensó "hijo, hoy no iremos a la casa de los Denali, pero mañana si "me ayudo un poco ese pensamiento, pero en solo pensar que teníamos que ir en pocas horas no ayudaba, las horas pasaron y pasaron hasta que dieron las 11:00am y así nuestra visita a la casa de los Denali.

-Edd espero que aunque sea disfrutes la compañía de Tanya hoy –me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Luego comenzó a pensar cosas en la que estaba rose y el y no como normalmente los veía si no en sus muchos actos amorosos._** Si quieres te muestro algunas cosas para que no estés tan mal parado con Tanya o con quien sea .**_agg Emmet y sus actos lujuriosos.

-Emmet vasta deja de pensar en eso es desagradable-le dije con enfado, Emmet ya había estado muy callado y ahora ve por que, esperaba a torturarme cuando estuviéramos en casa de los Denali.

-hay pequeño Edward, como no creses, tengo que ayudarte -me dijo con una sonrisa picara._** Bueno ahora, donde nos aviamos quedado…ha si en momentos que deberías presenciar Edward y si quiere te presto un disfrazas, las cosas se vuelven mas eróticas. Hay rose, rose, rose vamos a extremar nuestra habitación esta noche…**_

-Emmet, ya detente-le rugí y gruñí.

-ya chicos dejen de pelear y tu Emmet deja a Edward en paz –le dijo Esme a mi hermano.

-gracias Esme -le dije con una sonrisa. Edward seguía tentándome pero ya no tan feo, yo solo lo ignoraba en el trayecto así la casa de los Denali.


	2. Chapter 2

**ESTA HISTORIA ES DE** **MI INVENTO,PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA ESCRITORA ****Stephenie solo uso uso los personajes para mi creacion.**

2. presentaciones.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Denali no nos tomo muchos minutos, _**gracias a las dotes vampíricas.**_ Pensé con sarcasmo. Todos nos esperaban en el pórtico, todos acepto Kate, la cual asumí que estaba con la chica adentro, pero no escuchaba ningún pensamiento._** Que raro.**_me dije a mi mismo. Fui sacado de mis pensamientos por Carlisle.

-Eliecer, amigo cuanto tiempo sin verte-le dijo Carlisle abrazándole.

-si, amigo ya no nos visitas seguido-le dijo mientras se separaban._** Que mal que no vengan a menudo**_. Dijo la inconfundible voz mental de Tanya, la cual tenía una sonrisa picara en su cara. Eliecer nos invito a seguir cuando, entramos habían 6 vampiros en la sala.

-Bella, Kate bajen- dijo Eliecer alzando la voz. Unos minutos después escuchamos como bajaban a velocidad vampírica estaba Kate y una hermosísima mujer, era mas hermosa que un ángel y al igual que todos tenía los ojos color dorado.

-buenos os presento, Carlisle esta es la familia Swan y Charlie esta es la familia Cullen-dijo Eliecer cortésmente. Charlie se a cerco a Carlisle y le ofreció su mano, el dudo pero estrecho su mano.

-mucho gusto-dijo Charlie y Carlisle asintió.-bueno esta es mi familia, desde hace muchas décadas nos alimentamos de animales, solo cuatro de estos chicos tienen dones –dijo e hizo una seña para que se presentaran.

-bueno yo soy Renne-dijo una señora con una sonrisa, mientras Charlie la abrazaba por la cintura.

-yo soy Max, el chico mas lindo del grupo-dijo con un sonrisa .un chico a tras de el pego en la cabeza-oye, solo estoy diciendo la verdad-se quejo.

-bien ya mi esposo sigue refunfuñando, me presento, yo soy Carol y mi don es poder manejar o utilizar los 4 elementos-dijo sonriendo, el grandote la abrazo y le susurro a su oído –y es el mejor don –después la beso con mucha pasión. La chica de cabello marrón carraspeo y no llego a nada.

-bueno voy yo ,me llamo Isabela Swan ,pero llámenme Bella y les mostrare mi don – lo dijo y serró los ojos ,poco a poco se fue formando un escudo en el cuerpo del chico …Max se llama y la chica ya no estaba entre sus brazos ,Bella abrió los ojos y son rio de orgullo ,_**esa sonrisa me dejo sin habla ,era hermosa y yo la miraba como si solo estuviéramos los dos …dios Edward que estas diciéndote la acabas de conocer.**_me decía mi conciencia pero mi muerto corazón me decía otra.

BELLA POV

Me molestaba cuando Max así ese tipo de cosas y entonces se me ocurrió que podría sepáralos con mi don así que, camine unos centímetros adelante y comencé con mi plan.

- bueno voy yo, me llamo Isabela Swan, pero llámenme Bella y les mostrare mi don-les dije y serré mis ojos envolviendo con un escudo visible para que nadie pudiera tocar lo, mi familia me lo agradecería pero Carol me regañaría, tendría a muchos defendiéndome así que no me preocupe. Abrí los ojos y ya que todos me miraban, sonreí de orgullo. Carol me fulmino con la mirada, pero yo la ignore.

-gracias hija –me dijo renne.

-no hay de que, además estos tortolos, ni siquiera se portan bien con visita-le dije todo mi familia rio con migo, acepto Carol. Después sentí algo en el escudo y se me vinieron a la cabeza las palabras de Kate cuando hablamos.

_**-**__**Kate los Cullen ¿tienen dones?-le pregunte ya que estaba informándome para proteger a mi familia.**_

_**-he pues SIP, pero si llegas ha sentir algo, puede que se ha Edward, el es un lector de mentes, es**__** normal creo-me dijo meditando algo.**_

**_-claro normal, como no –le dije y empezamos hablar de otras cosas._**

Así que el estaba tratando de leer la mente de mi familia, y no se rendía_ ya que seguía sintiendo algo alrededor de mi familia._

_-no trates de leerles la mente, por que no podrás –le dije en un susurro._

-lo siento –dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-tranquilo, esto no pasa a menudo, pero da igual-le dije y todos los presentes se rieron, incluso el chico. Y hoy a un chico susurra –esta chica me caerá genial-dijo.

-bueno Bella tienes que quitarle el escudo a Max…

-pero Renne…

-nada de peros, solo hazlo-me dijo.

-este bien –dije sin emoción. Serré los ojos y empecé a desenvolver a Max, y cuando ya termine abrí los ojos. Y me encontré detrás de Antonio y Charlie. Delante de ellos estaba Max furiosos.

-ya Max contrólate, era para sepáralos-le dije.

-esta bien me calmo, pero me vengare y no te va a gustar-dijo.

-ya veremos, ya veremos-le dije con gire y todos nos estaban viendo y eso no era bueno-perdón por esto, se va todo de las manos-les dije agachando la cabeza.

-no pasa nada, en casa es peor –dijo el hombre que se llamaba Carlisle.

-bien sigamos. Yo soy Antonio y mi don es como dar ordenes a alguien y este esta obligado-dijo Antonio rápidamente.

-yo soy Patricia, y mi don es de rastreo –les dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-bueno es nuestro turno.-dijo Carlisle. Y empezaron.

-yo soy Esme –dijo una mujer cogiendo la mano de Carlisle ._**pareja**_. Pensé. Luego apareció una chiquilla.

-yo soy Alice y puedo ver las decisiones de la gente o el "futuro"-nos dijo con entusiasmo. Un chico rubio se puso a su lado.

EDWARD POV

Yo estaba encantado con esta chica, era linda, dulce, amable, graciosa y tenía una sonrisa que me deslumbraba. Cuando su hermano intento agredir la, me dieron ganas de partirle la cara, pero jasper me alegre que esos dos la protegieran, pero cuanto daría por haber sido yo. Estábamos en las presentaciones de mi familia ya que la familia Swan ya se había presentado y yo tenía un as bajo la manga. Era el turno de jasper.

-jasper, y puedo controlar las emociones de la gente-dijo comúnmente. Luego Emmet dio un paso adelante.

-yo soy Emmet y mi don es ser súper sexi –le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo de oso a Bella y le susurraba algo que no escuche muy bien. La familia Swan tenia una gran sonrisa .entonces llego rose y tomo a Emmet de la mano.

-yo soy Rosali, la esposa de Emmet-dijo mirando a Bella fría mente. Bella la a brazo y le susurro algo al oído pero no alcance a escuchar. Pero Rosali estaba pensando en cada una de las palabras…_**Rosali por favor no les agás caso a mi familia, yo no quiero nada con Emmet, es solo que mi familia es mal interpretativa, siempre están tratando de buscarme compañero**_. Esas fueron las exactas palabras, rose le devolvió el abrazo y le susurro un –te creo Bella-. Se sonrieron y se separaron. Di un paso hasta Bella.

-buen yo soy Edward, y creo que ya saben, pero puedo leer la mente o podía-dije sonriéndole a la chica, cogí su mano y la bese como un caballero.-un gusto conocerte Bella-le dije con una sonrisa sincera.

-mucho gusto Edward-me dijo con una sonrisa, pude ver como sonreía la familia Swan y la mía estaba igual. Los Denali también sonreía pero Tanya fulminaba a Bella con la mirada. Y pensaba:_** esa inútil, por q Edward esta coqueteando con ella, maldita, si me caía mal ahora el odio, maldita, debería ser yo…**_ seguía pensando Tanya pero no me importaba, lo que decía mi corazón muerto era lo importante y le iba hacer caso. La conquistarí separe un poco de ella, para que ella no se sintiera incomoda.

-bueno que tal si jugamos algo, ¿beisbol?-propuso Emmet.

-juguemos ustedes contra nosotros-dijo acerque a Bella por su espalda, sigilosamente.

-¿vas a jugar?-le pregunte.

-no yo no juego beisbol, pero los voy a ver –me dijo en un susurro.

-ha pero, vamos a ganar –le asegure con una sonrisa.

-ya lo veremos, aun que mi hermano Max nunca a perdido –me dijo muy segura.

-pues ya ves que hay una primera vez para todo-le dije con una sonrisa torcida.

-lo mismo te digo Cullen, lo mismo te digo-me dijo riendo. Charlie la llamo y yo me quede pensando en apostar algo, pero tendría que salir victorioso. Luego de unos minutos llego Bella con una sonrisa.

-vamos Cullen, ya van a empezar –me dijo cogiéndome de la mano yo agradecí su tacto. Nos fuimos a reunir con los demás y entonces Bella separo nuestras manos unidas, era por Tanya la vi mirando furiosa.

-Bella que te parece si hacemos esto mas interesante –le dije con una sonrisa.

-haber y que se te ocurre-me dijo emocionada.

-una apuesta, el perdedor tiene que hacer lo que le digan por un día entero, ¿aceptas?-le dije con una sonrisa de maldad.

-esta bien, ya veras lo que aras cuando pierdas-me dijo dando me un pequeño empujón en el hombro. Y empezó el juego.


	3. Chapter 3

**ESTA HISTORIA ES DE** **MI INVENTO,PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA ESCRITORA ****Stephenie solo uso uso los personajes para mi creacion.**

3. jugando beisbol.

Ya llevábamos 30 minutos jugando e íbamos ganando por una carrera. Bella tenia razón son muy buenos, pero ya les encontramos el punto débil. Y por eso estábamos ganando, algunas veces me fijaba en bella y descubría que me estaba alegraba mucho eso y lo aprovechaba para lucirme un copo lo acepto pero solo para Bella. Después de 30 minutos más se dio por terminado el partido .ganamos por 2 carreras y Bella estaba consolando a su hermano Max. No lo estaba regañando por no aceptar la derrota .fui a donde Bella y la abrace.

-Bella ganamos –le dije mientras la levantaba.

-si ya se, juegan muy bien, pero soy mas rápida que tu-me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-así, entonces ¿carrera?-le dije con una sonrisa. Ella asintió y partimos a correr, ella tenia mucha razón, era rápida pero lo que mas quería era alejarnos y estar solos. De repente ya no la veía, tampoco la oía ni la olía .me pare en seco, sin saber que hacer, la empecé a buscar pero no la encontraba, me empecé a preocupar. Luego una persona callo en mi espalda y me abrazo, por su aroma supe que era _**Bella**_.

BELLA POV

Esta vamos corriendo y se me paso una gran idea por la mente, deje a Edward y me protegí en un escudo para que no me rastreara. Y cuando lo vi desesperado, decidí acabar y me le lance quitando mi escudo para que no me atacara.

-que haces Cullen, ¿perdiste algo? –le dije un tono burlón.

-nada, pues ya lo he encontrado-me dijo mientras trataba de bajarme de su espalda, pero no lo deje y me baje sola. El me miraba atentamente con una sonrisa ¿torcida? Si era torcida, era acerco y me abrazo yo le devolví el abrazo.

-me preocupaste, Bella –me dijo fingiendo estar enojado.

-que puedo hacer para que me perdones –le dije con una sonrisa mientras miraba su rostro. En el había algo que me encantaba, esos ojos, esa sonrisa, esos labios que me invitaban a besarlos. Edward comenzó ha acercar su rostro y con ello me quede petrificada.

-si te pido que me beses ¿lo harías?-me dijo con una sonrisa, y sus ojos estaban brillantes. El poco a poco se fue acercando a mi y yo no me iba a alejar, el roso sus labios carnosos con los míos, sus labios eran dulces en el tacto. Poco después le correspondí con la misma dulzura mientras saboreaba sus labios, Edward es magnifico no cabía duda .después de un largo rato nos tuvimos que separar, sus ojos tenían ese brillo especial.

-creo que deberíamos ir nos ya es tarde-le dije en un susurro.

-no, me quiero quedar aquí contigo –me dijo en un tierno puchero. Y casi le digo que me iba a quedar pero se me ocurrió algo mejor.

-que te parece si nos vemos, en tres horas en el bosque-le dije con una sonrisa y el sonrió.

-eh… esta bien –me dijo a los ojos y luego miro mis labios –el beso de despedida-me dijo con una gran sonrisa. Yo me acerque a sus labios y los bese dulcemente y el no tardo en separe. El me gruño bajito y yo me reí.

-ansioso Cullen-le dije con un guiño y el sonrió a un mas-vámonos deben estar sospechando-el no dijo nada si no que se largo a correr y lo seguí, a pocos metros de la casa lo alcance y le pegue un pequeño empujón y el sonrió. Cuando llegamos todos nos miraban, interrogantes.

-fue una carrera, y fue empate-dije feliz.

-este chico me esta cayendo bien, ya era hora de que alguien te alcance-el me dijo y yo le saque la lengua como niña chiquita, el rio y añadió-y dices que no eres la peque de la casa…

-sigue Max, i veras quien tendrá **DIETA** por no se un par de ¿semanas? ¿Meses? ¿Años?-le dije y el se aterro y yo sonreí.

-ASHHH… odio cuando haces eso .me toca portarme juicioso-dijo refunfuñando.

-bueno chicos ya es tarde y debemos marcharnos –nos dijo Charlie y se giro a Eliecer –amigo nos vemos después-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba. Cuando se separaron se acerco a Carlisle y el lo abrazo-espero que se amos buenos amigos-le dijo con una me susurro –**te espero en el bosque –**yo solo asentí .nos fuimos de la casa de los Denali para la nuestra**.**mientras corrimos me puse a pensar.**yo nunca había sentido algo así ,hasta entiendo lo que me decia mi madre cuando era humana:"hija ,el amor llega cuando menos lo esperes ,pero cuando mas lo necesites"ahora podria tener mucha razon mi mama .pero yo no sabia lo que sentia ,como podria estar enamorada .NOS ACABAMOS DE en lo que pensaba salia como yo esperaba,pero mi mente seguia traicionandome no podia pensar claramente ,por otro lado mi corazon me decia que confiara que todo saldria bien .ESO ERA LO QUE CREIA CREER.**


	4. Chapter 4

4. Encuentro a escondidas.

EDWARD POV

Ya habían pasado dos horas después de haber llegado a la casa. Cuando llegue no podía dejar de pensar en Bella, en esos tiercos y sabrosos labios, que tanto deseaba besar. Una y otra ves me decía que era lo que me pasaba, pero no sabia que quede en mi cuarto pensando y cuando me di cuanta ya era ora de verme con Bella, solo esperaba que fuera. Muy sigilosamente Salí por la ventana, revise los pensamientos de mi familia:

ALICE:**_"Edward no les diré a donde fuiste, espero disfrutes _**"rodé los ojos con ese pensamiento.

JASPER:** "****_sentí a Edward mucho mas alegre cuando jugábamos y cuando regreso de la carrera me pregunto que abra pasado _**"en verdad estuve mas alegre, pues con esos labios como no.

CARLILE: **_"Edward a estado raro, pero después de la carrera esta con tremenda sonrisa en el rostro. Será mejor no entrometernos _**"que bueno carlise, por que seria mucho mejor para todos.

ESME:** "****_Mi hijo por fin esta alegre, desde que entro Bella en la sala de los Denali. Espero que todo salga bien _****"**y yo también .no revise las demás mentes por que podía oír cierta lujuria y no quería ni revisar sus pensamientos. Salí rápidamente de la casa para poder ir así el bosque una ves allí me senté a esperar.

Un rato después pude sentir unos brazos rodeándome y supe por su aroma quien era…Bella .me gire y cuando la vi no pude evitar la sonrisa que salió de mis labios.

-hola-me dijo

-hola pero que hermosa estas-dije con una gran sonrisa. Y ella me sonrió** .****_hay como me mata esa sonrisa, esos labios carnosos y ese cuerpo espectacular. Edward deja de pensar así, vas a empezar a babear._**

-creo que esto va demasiado rápido -dijo en un susurro. El siguiente movimiento no me lo espere, ella estaba alejándose un poco de mi y eso me dolió.

-pero Bella…

-no Edward, nos conocemos hace unas horas-dijo alzando la voz. Salió a correr, fue un instinto de reflejo y la seguí pero pronto perdí su aroma de fresas y pare y no sabia donde buscarla así que me deje llevar por mi oído y tampoco escuchaba nada. Derrotado caí al suelo sollozando, me pase toda la noche ay asta que Alice fue y me encontró, yo no quería hablar pero leí su mente y me decía:

**"****_Edward no te rindas, ella esta asta ahora experimentando, tienes que dejar que pasen un poco las cosas y dejarla pensar _****"le sonreí y ella me animo con unas cuantas cosas que habían pasado, asiéndome sonreír y carcajearme.**

-Alice pero ¿como voy a hacer para conversarla?-le dije desesperado no tenia nada.

**"****_tienes que conquistar la, conquístala Edward "_**

-esta bien y Alice ¿Cuándo nos volvemos a reunir con los Swan y los Denali?-le pregunte algo triste.

**"****_esta noche nos vamos a reunir todos en la casa de los Swan, ellos nos quieren presentar a unos 'amigos 'llegaron de improviso esta mañana así que nos lo presentaran"_**

-bien iré, solo espero que esta noche todo salga bien-dije y lo que mas me temía era que algún otro vampiro quisiera estar con ella, eso si, no lo dejaría.

-vámonos, señor Edward que todos están preocupados…

-Alice le dijis…

-no Edward, te cubrí diciéndoles que habías ido de caza-me dijo y solté un suspiro de alivio. Lo ultimo que quería era dar explicaciones y menos sentimentales.

-Gracias enana-le dije sonriente y ella me empujo, pero empezamos una peleas a risa.

-tonto y tu eres una jirafa-me dijo de repente. Yo estaba riendo y después de hacernos reír y así entre bromas y peleas tontas llegamos a la casa. Solo espero que esta noche salga bien.

BELLA POV

Estaba recostada en mi sofá recordando todo lo que había sucedido:

_Me dirigía hacia el bosque, a encontrarme con Edward, pero mientras estaba pensando en todo lo que me ocurría, me aterraba pensar que me fuera a __eso__ ni siquiera quería nombrarlo .pues esto era nuevo y no quería estar lastimada al final. Todos mis pensamientos se fueron cuando vi a Edward, tan elegante, guapo y todo un acerque sin hacer ruido y lo abre por detrás. El se voltio y nos fundimos en un gran abrazo y un silencio cómodo._

_ -hola-me dijo_

_-hola pero que hermosa estas-dijo con una gran sonrisa. Y yo le sonrió. Luego comencé a pensar en lo que venia y se me salió un gran suspiro._

_-creo que esto va demasiado rápido –dije en un susurro. El siguiente movimiento no se lo espero, yo me estaba alejando un poco de el y eso izo que Edward contragira el rostro._

_-pero Bella…_

_-no Edward, nos conocemos hace unas horas-dije alzando la voz y Salí a correr directo a casa. Estaba confundida y no podía pensar con el_ cerca.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. visitas inesperadas.**

Llevaba toda la noche pensando pero no le hallaba sentido y al fin me intente relajar, dándome una gran ducha de agua caliente y funciono después de eso me vestí y relaje el ambiente de mi habitación con música clásica y que mejor que Debussy, me relaje en cuestión de minutos. Unos golpes me sacaron de la melodía que estaba escuchando. Y era renne

-pasa-dije comúnmente. Ella entro despacio y se sentó en la cama.

-hola tenemos visitas –dijo ella y eso no era muy frecuente, ella estaba algo nerviosa una muy mala señal.

-y ¿quien es?-le pregunte.

-son los… nómadas de la otra ves –me susurro para que nadie mas nos ollera. Y me puse nerviosa, estos chicos no me daban buena espina y menos si van por mí.

-no pero…

- hija te protegeremos no te dejaremos sola, tenlo por seguro-me dijo y yo sonreí.

-esta bien

-ha y hoy ay como una presentación a nuestros amigos-dijo mi mama.

-que bien –dije sin emoción, pero quería arreglar las cosas.

-vamos baja te espero-yo solo asentí. Unos minutos después de si di bajar ya era casi medio día y mis grandes temores fueron confirmados cuando entre a la sala. Hay estaban los que me había encontrado hace ya varios años.

-hola-dije en un susurro ya que los tres me miraban. Si he dicho 3 hombres vampiros. El mayor se llama Teo, es moreno no muy musculoso y alto; el del medio se llama William, es un poco musculoso, con cabello negro y de estatura mediana; y por ultimo el pequeño Troy, es musculoso pero no exagerado, alto y cabello de color castaño claro. Y tenían la edad humana de 19,18 y 18.

-hola, bella-me dijo Teo intentando sonar sensual. Mientras besaba mi mano. Luego llego William y aparto a Teo.

-hola bellita-dijo mientras daba un beso cerca de mis labios. Lugo llego troy y quito a William.

- Ciao Bella-me dijo en italiano, yo le entendía por sabia muchas acerco y beso mi mejilla, me produjo asco y me aparte.

-Ciao Troy-le dije de igual forma. Habían pasado unos segundos y los tres chicos me miraban intensa, esto me estaba incomodando y mi familia lo noto y me salvaron.

-chicos esta noche, abra una fiesta o reunió, para presentárselos a nuestros amigos-les dijo renne a los tres, ellos solo asintieron y siguieron viéndome. Como odiaba esto. De repente llego un recuerdo a mí:

**_Era un día lindo para ir a cazar, así que fuimos todos y eso fue un alivio ya que lo que nos esperaba no lo hubiera soportado sola .nos encaminamos en la caza, yo por mi parte estaba ya con mi presa y en ese instante reconocí a tres figuras nada familiares así que deje a mi presa y me concentre en observarlos .los tres me miraban intensamente (lo cual no a cambiado) por suerte mi hermano Max siempre caza cerca y cuando no me sintió cerca se acerco._**

**_-_**_** Ciao sono Teo e sono miei fratelli…**_

_**-William**_

**-****_troy_****_…_**

_**Dijeron en un perfecto asentó italiano y todos me miraban con perspicacia y decidi hablar.**_

**_-_** **_Ciao Isabela e mio fratello_**

_**-Max…**_

**_Ellos estaban sonriendo y eso no era bueno._**

**_- Isabela, nome carino…_**

**_-_** **_¿Caccia?_**

**_-_** **_chiaro, la mia famiglia ed io-_****_dije y Max se acerco un poco mas a mi._****_-_** **_E tu, cosa fai qui?-_****_le pregunte observándoles a todos._**

**_-_** **_è appena passato di qui e ho visto che la caccia-_****_dijo con naturalidad._**

**_-_** **_Parli spagnolo?-_****_le dije solo para saber._**

_**-si, se hablar muchas lenguas-dijo con un buen manejo de la lengua.**_

_**-que bien, pero debemos ir con nuestra familia adiós-les dije e hice señal a Max el cual ya estaba dándole la espalda.**_

_**-podemos acompañarlos no se ¿podríamos ser amigos?-dijo y Max respondió por mi.**_

_**-si quieren y partimos acorrer seguidos por los chicos. Después de la demostración que tuvimos con mi familia se hicieron grandes amigos, pero constantemente alguno de ellos trataba de coquetear con migo no eran muy sutiles y trataban de acorralarme. Por eso mi familia no le gustaba dejarme sola con alguno.**_

Ese recuerdo me trajo muchos estremecimientos silenciosos. Después de varias horas me la pasaba con alguno de mis hermanos y así pasó toda la tarde, me fui a cambiar y por suerte ninguno subió a mi cuarto. Cuando baje ya todos estaban ay a los pocos minutos escuchábamos que alguien. Pocos minutos después sono el timbre y Charlie fue a abrir y todos nos levantamos.

EDWARD POV

Ya habíamos partido y quería unas ves mas ver a Bella. Carlisle toco el timbre y abrió Charlie, ellos como siempre se dieron un abrazo y entramos en sala. Hay vi al ángel que tanto quería ver, HERMOSA decía mi mente. Luego me fije que había otros tres chicos en la habitación. Estaba leyendo su mente y pensaba en Bella y eso me eso enojar .una furia sin control quiso salir y luego jazz me envió olas de tranquilidad y me calme un poco .después de eso escuche otra que no era de a que chico, pensó en Bella y eso también me enojo y por ultimo la vos que faltaba estaba pensando en lo mismo.

**_¿Serian pareja? ¿Pero por que con los tres? ¿Querían algo con Bella? ¿Ella jugaba con ellos? No! ella no es así .entonces ellos se asían ilusiones, GENIAL ahora tienes competencias._**

-bueno les presento a nuestros amigos…-empezó Charlie pero lo interrumpió uno de los 'amigos'.

-mi nombre es **Teo…**-dijo un chico moreno y alto.

-yo soy** William…**-dijo otro chico parándose al lado del otro y llego otro.

-Y yo** Troy**-dijo el menor.

-mucho gusto –dijo toda mi familia y yo solo asentí.

-igual mente-dijeron los tres.** Esto va para largo.** Pasamos gran parte hablando ,después empezamos a bailar y aproveche para acercarme a Bella.

-¿me concedes esta pieza?-le dije con una gran sonrisa.

-claro por que no-y la lleve a 'la pista de baile 'de la mano. Puse mis manos en mi cintura y ella me rodeo el una canción lenta magnifica para estar juntos.


	6. Chapter 6

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.**

6. te necesito.

Estábamos bailando y este era mi momento pera aclararlo todo. La separe un poco para ver su cara, como no podía leer su mente, leería sus expresiones y así confirmar mis sospechas, ella estaba algo sorprendida pero no dijo acerque a su oído.

-Bella…-intente decir que ella me cortó.

-Edward se que no actué bien anoche es solo que necesitaba pensar-dijo con poca vos. Yo sonreí, por que todavía tendría oportunidad.

-no te preocupes, el pasado es pasado –le dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-pero...

-no pasa nada Bella, no te atormentes –le dije con una sonrisa.

-está bien pero es que necesito tiempo, la verdad, nunca he sentido algo así y pensé nunca sentirlo –dijo mirándome a los ojos y me perdí en estos hermosos ojos .son como una entrada a Bella. Quería estar siempre así con Bella en mis brazos, protegiéndola y amando la con todo mi ser.

BELLA POV

Me sentía protegida en los brazos de Edward, no sé qué es lo que sentía pero quiero estar con Edward, para toda la eternidad. Pero tendría que esperar a que nuestros amigos se marchasen ya que no quería ningún malentendido. Sentí que varias personas se nos acercaban y no fui la única, Edward también lo sintió y me apretó más fuerte a él.

-Edward te necesita Carlisle-dijo Tanya mirándolo muy pero muy raro.

-Tanya dile que ya voy .gracias-le dijo con fastidio, lo que me hizo sonreír.

-no te preocupes Edward ve-le dije mientras intentaba alejarme un poco pero él no me dejaba.-vamos Edward, Carlisle te necesita-le dije y el deshizo su agarre.

-está bien per espérame aquí, ya vuelvo-dije y me beso en la mejilla. Y salió a correr en busca de Carlisle. Poco después aparecieron tres figuras sabía quiénes eran.

-hola hermosa –dijo Teo acercándose demasiado a mí, cuando mire a mi alrededor no había nadie en la habitación. Eso era malo…muy malo. Cuando Teo se acercaba yo daba pasos atrás. Pero al ser vampiros podríamos estar así por ratos ,así que sus hermanos lo ayudaron y me sujetaron ,pero yo fui más rápida y Salí corriendo a mi habitación y me encontré que Edward y Tanya estaban ay besándose eso me dolió pero lo único que pude hacer fue salir de ay al bosque.

Tantas preguntas venían a mi, pero no había quede tan concentrada que cuando me dieron unos pocos rayos de sol Salí de mis pensamientos .ya había amanecido ,demonios! Tengo que volver a casa. Y Salí a correr. Cuando llegue me encontré con Max en la puerta, cuando me vio me abrazo.

-Bella donde estabas, nos tenías preocupados –dijo y se escuchaba un poco aliviado. Max siempre ha sido mi hermano protector, siempre queriendo cuidarme, aunque por todo se burlara lo quería y seguiré queriendo.

-tranquilo Emm, Salí a dar un paseo… ¿ya se fueron todos?-dije algo nerviosa.

-si ya se fueron, no se te olvide que hoy en la tarde es la boda –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-oye y ¿quién será la madrina y el padrino?-dije con curiosidad.

-bueno Bella después de que te fueras, Irina los nombro serán Tanya y un amigo de Laurent-dijo normal.

-ay qué bien, entremos por que debes estar preocupados-le dije arrastrándolo hacia la casa. Cuando entre habían pares de ojos viéndome y muy preocupados.

-lo siento, fui a dar un paseo y me demore mucho-les dije muy apenada. Todos cambiaron de expresión a una de alivio.

-ay Bella pensamos que te había pasado algo-dijo renne muy preocupada.

-tranquilos y suban el ánimo que hay un matricidio en progreso-les dije y todos reímos. Yo estaba mucho mejor que anoche, me la pase con mis hermanas mirando que nos vamos a poner para la boda mi vestido era precioso, bueno todos eran preciosos pero cada una con su estilo.

-bueno Bella cámbiate y nos vamos a la fiesta –dijo Carol y yo le sonreí .Salí y fui para mi cuarto. Esta noche seria larga y tendría que soportar a Tanya y a Edward ,cuanta rabia me daba de solo pensarlo.

EDWARD POV

Salí corriendo en busca de Carlisle pero me encontré fue con Tanya y me veía con una sonrisa maléfica, lo siguiente que vi fue que me estaba besando, me produjo tanto asco que intente separarla que no me importaba lastimarla. Cuando ya estaba alejada la mire con toda la rabia que tenía.

-Tanya qué diablos te pasa, yo no quiero nada contigo –le dije con toda la ira que tenía y todavía tenía más.

-ay Edward pero tu estas confundido, eso es lo que pasa y cuando te des cuenta de que tú me amas-dijo acercándose a mí, pero la detuve, no permitiría que me volviera a besar.

-no Tanya la que esta confundida eres tú, te lo diré una vez más ,yo no siento nada por ti-le dije Salí rápido para la sala. Cuando llegue estaban los 3 vampiros que tanto pensaban en Bella.

-¿dónde esta Bella?-pregunte algo enojado.

-creo que subió y luego salió corriendo no se porque-dijo con una gran sonrisa de imbécil .entonces me tense…bella abra visto a Tanya besándome, me puse tenso con solo pensarlo ,estuve a punto de salir a buscarla cuando uno de ellos me empujo lejos de la puerta.

-a donde crees que vas-dijo el muy idiota.

-a donde crees inepto, pues a buscar a Bella-dije intentando salir pero se volvieron a lanzarme ,pero los esquive luego comenso una lucha.

-que caballeros tres contra uno-les dijo escupiendo, cuando dije esto mis dos hermanos bajaron y se posaron a mis lados.

-bueno chicos que les pasa, cálmense no queremos ninguna pelea-dijo Charlie mirando a los ineptos. Ellos se relajaron y nosotros también.

-bueno Charlie creo que debemos irnos, nos vemos mañana en la boda-dijo Carlisle y todos nos despedimos y de camino a nuestra casa empezó Carlisle.

-Edward que fue lo que paso, tú no eres así de agresivo. ¿qué sucedió?-me pregunto muy enfadado.

-pues que esos… empezaron la pelea solo por no dejarme salir ,Carlisle yo solo los esquivaba ,pero eran muchos-dije enojado y todos estaban atentos a nuestra conversación.

-y ¿para que querías salir?-RAYOS! Porque pregunta eso.

-necesitaba aire y ni siquiera eso se lo debo explicar a esos …

-bien Edward debes tener más respeto con la residencia donde te encuentras –dijo y yo respondí un "si Carlisle". Ahora lo que me importaba era Bella y ¿qué pasaría por su mente? ¿Nos habría visto?¿pensaría que estoy jugando con ella? Todas esas preguntas que rondaban mi mente ,tendría que esperar hasta la boda.


	7. Chapter 7

7. la boda.

BELLA POV

Todo estaba listo y preparado, los tres vampiritos (como les llama Charlie) se van HOY! No podía estar más contenta, ya que ese trio no me daba buena espina y esto era genial. Lo único que me inquieta era Edward y Tanya, me daba rabia el recordar se, esta rabia no se porque se originaba de solo pensar que son pareja, BELLA TU NO TIENES DERECHO EN PENSAR QUE EDWARD ES TUYO. Siempre una pregunta que no tenía respuesta aparecía en mi mente:¿quiero que Edward este conmigo y no con Tanya? Sabía que no quería que nadie estuviera con él ,pero todavía no tengo muy claro lo que siento ,se que no es amistad ni familiaridad y me niego a decir la última opción.

Ya estaba lista ,baje sin muchas ganas y para mi sorpresa todos estaban despidiéndose de los "lindos y buenos vampiros". Yo tenía una gran sonrisa, pero de que por fin se iban .Teo se me acerco y me abraso ,eso me dejo paralizada.

-adiós Bella ,nos veremos luego-dijo mientras se separaba. Luego vino William y también me abrazo. ¿QUE diablos les pasaba? .no tenía idea y ni quería saber.

-ya verás lo pronto que nos volveremos a ver- wow eso si me preocupo, este trio estaba planeando algo terrible y por ultimo Troy, el también me abrazo.

-Bella ,Bella ,Bella ya veras que nos veremos muy pronto y tus rechazos nos dan alientos a seguir-me dijo y quede en shock .ME ESTAN AMENASANDO!.estos no lo dejaría pasar, debo tener mas cuidado con ese par.

-adiós –dije cortante y mirándolos aber si conseguia algo mas ,pero no lo de terminar de despedirse se fueron y yo seguía pensando en las palabras de mi muy queridísimo hermano Antonio me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Bella ¿ocurre algo?-me hermano es tipo en el que uno puede confiar siempre.

-ant… es solo que esos tres ,me dijeron algo que me inquieta y no quiero que nada pase-le dije muy sincera,mi hermano me abrazo protectoramente.

-tranquila Bella ,nada pasara,ahora no te preocupes y cambia esa cara que vamos a celebrar una boda-me dijo mientras me alsava en sus brasos ,yo intente safarme pero me llevo a la salida y me bajo.-ahora si Bellita vámonos-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-bien vámonos-dije y salimos llegamos me sorprendi todo estaba presioso y ya todos habían llegado ,mi familia se integro a saludar a todos los llegamos a los cullen,estaba nerviosa y no se y todos vestían muy bien.

-charlie que gusto verte-dijo Carlisle mientras abrasaba amistosamente a Charlie.

-a mi también me da gusto verlos ,perdón por la demora ,nos estábamos despidiendo-dijo Charlie escusandose.

-no hay problema amigo ,todavía no empieza –dijo Carlisle tratando de quitarle fije bien en los cullen y cuando vi ha Edward ,me ES QUE LUCE TAN mejor que un angel,rápidamente oculte todo pensamiento de el .por que no quería ser obia.

-Bueno y los toortolos ¿donde están?-pregunte ,por que no los veía por ningún lado.

-se están arreglando –pregunto la voz mas dulce y tierna que he escuchado.

-oh que bien-dije sin mirarlo.

-bueno ya volvemos, seguiremos saludando-dijo Charlie y nos y estaban los denali y abia una pareja ,que no conosia.

-amigo Charlie ,te quiero presentar a estos dos amigos –dijo señalando y ellos dieron unos pasos adelante,y el hombre me miraba de manera extraña max el cual estaba a mi lado puso su brazo en mis hombros.

-mucho gusto yo soy James y ella es victoria-dijo señalando a la mujer.

-mucho gusto- respondimos

EDWARD POV

Cuando vi a Bella quede embobado mirándola que Alice tuvo que darme un codazo, pero como no lo iba a estar, después de que le respondiera ella no me puso cuidado ,eso era mala señal ahora tendría que hablar y aclararlo todo. Bella y su familia se fueron para saludar y llego un pensamiento que me irrito _"bella, que lindo nombre y es hermosa la chica _"pensó el vampiro tranquilice cuando supe que tenía pareja, pero su mente me decía lo contrario.

Luego de esa presentación Bella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y sola este es mi momento ,me pare y quede al frente de ella ,ella levanto su vista y me miro triste .

-Bella tenemos que hablar-le dijo serio.

-no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo-dijo bajando la mirada, pero yo con mi dedo la subí.

-claro que sí, pero primero …¿bailamos?-le pregunte relajado. Ella sonrió y se levantó, la lleve a la pista y para mi gran suerte la canción era lenta .puse mis manos en su cintura y ella extendió sus bracitos y me rodeo el acerque a su oído.

-estas hermosa –le dije en un susurro.

-gracias, tu estas muy guapo-dijo con una risita, lo que me hizo sonreír.

-¿enserio estoy guapo?-le pregunte desconcertado ,pero solo para haber que pasaba.

-no ,sabes solo lo dije para hacerte un cumplido-dijo seria .

-enserio… uy pensé …bueno nada-dije fingiendo estar dolido

-uy lastima sabes ,oye quiero probar una cosa ¿me ayudas?-dijo separándose un poco,si la ayudo puedo estar con ella .

-si ,claro -dije y ella me saco de la pista de baile y nos fuimos ha centar en una banca.

-bueno ¿qué vanos hacer?-dije con curiosidad. Ella sonrió.

-vamos a experimentar mi don, ¿quieres saber lo que pienso?-pregunto y yo asentí.

-claro –

-bueno me dices cuando me escuches-dijo y serró los ojos para concentrarse…creo.


	8. Chapter 8

**ESTA HISTORIA ES DE** **MI INVENTO,PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA ESCRITORA ****Stephenie solo uso uso los personajes para mi creacion.**

**8. ¿me escuchas?**

**BELLA POV **

**Esto era algo en lo que Kate me había dicho que tendría que practicar, ya que también como me protege mi escudo, tengo que saber si también puedo salir. Serré los ojos, mientras luchaba con mi escudo, escuchaba a Edward murmurar que ¿hacia? ¿Estaba bien? Etc. así**** que abrí los ojos y el me miraba interrogante.**

**-Edward silencio, me distraes –le dije muy seria **

-este bien-dijo avergonzado .serré nuevamente los ojos y esta ve sentí como mi escudo salía, así que me arriesgue a pensar: "_**Edward es un tonto".**_ Pensé para irritarlo y su risa me hizo sonreír. Abrí los ojos y el seguía riendo, pero cuando me vio se puso serio y dijo:

-oye, yo no soy un tonto-yo solo sonreí por que parecía un niño pequeño. Y pensé:

"_**claro que lo eres **_"el sonrió y se acerco peligrosamente a mi. Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de mi rostro susurro.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-me pregunto en un tono sexi .perdí la concentración y mi escudo volvió a donde pertenece.

-Kate me dio la idea solo que esta es la mejor manera para probar –dije en un susurro, tratando de hacerle lo mismo que el me estaba acerco un poco mas.

-¿por que es la mejor manera?-dijo con sus labios a milímetros de los míos. Quiere que yo lo bese, pues vamos a ver quien resiste más.

-por que… no puedes lastimar o ¿si?-le dije con una expresión de horror, a lo que el rio entre dientes.

-claro que puedo pero no me gusta tener peleas con mujeres –dijo con iba a vengar con una buena broma pero tengo que controlarme.

-o que bueno, oye ¿te gustaría volver a la fiesta?-le pregunte levantándome pero unos brazos me atraparon y me lo impidiera.

-Bella quédate aquí -dijo en mi cuello.

-no, tenemos que entrar a ver la boda-dije decidida, pero Edward no me soltó.

-queda te, con migo-dijo subiendo por mi mandíbula.

-Edward…nos deben estar buscando-dije muy convencida. Edward sonrió y dejo sus labios pegados a los míos.

-por mi, queda te conmigo-dijo rosando mis labios. Ya no pude más me entregue a sus labios, pero el esta jugando con fuego y se va a separe de el y el me hizo un puchero, muy levante cuando se distrajo y empecé a alejarme un poco.

-vamos EDWARD, tenemos que volver y tengo que hablar con mi hermano-pues eso es verdad solo que el no sabe de que vamos hablar. Edward se paro refunfuñando, pero tomo mi mano.

-te ¿molesta?-pregunto apretando un poco mi mano.

-no –dije, se siente bien tener la mano de Edward y la mía entrelazadas. Cuando llegamos una mirada me hizo quitar mi mano de la de Edward y me fui con mi hermano Antonio.

-Ant, necesito una ayuda-le dije en el oído y protegiendo su mente y la de mi familia.

-claro ¿pequeña que necesitas?-dijo en mi oído.

-necesito pensar en una buena broma-le dije con una sonrisa de maldad.

-¿se puede saber quien es la victima?-dijo con maldad.

-es Edward Cullen-dije con enojo.

-y ¿que te hizo el Cullen?-dijo con enojo, mis hermanitos si son protectores.

-cosas, pero ahora no te puedo decir, en casa te cuento ¿vale?-le dije con dulzura y el asintió.

-debemos hablar con Max, de eso me encargo yo y tu debes conseguir información, para no tener una lucha, o por si nos pasamos –dijo pensando.

-no hay problema, tienes que hablar con Max lo mas rápido posible, pero sin que nadie se entere-le dije y el asintió. Mi siguiente movimiento seria con Alice, así que me pare y fui don de estaba ella y me senté a su lado.

-hola-dije alegre.

-hola-dijo igual.

-oye ¿podemos hablar?-le dije con mucho interés.

-claro…

-pero a fuera-dije levantándome a lo que ella me siguió.

EDWARD POV

Escuchar a Bella pensar, me sorprendió, pues no me lo esperaba y me dio mucha risa lo que pensó. Pero como Bella pensaría e yo la dañaría y eso me izo decir lo que hice, vi que le dolió pero cambio de humor .cuando llegamos a la fiesta teníamos las manos entrelazadas (eso se sintió muy reconfortante), pero no entendí por que Bella retiro su mano, hasta que vi como Tanya la insultaba en su mente, eso si me molesto. Ella se separo para ir hablar con su hermano y yo me fui con mi familia.

-hola Eddie, ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto Emmet alzando las cejas.

-no!… y no me llames Eddie –dije gruñendo, si que odio ese apodo.

-que aburrido Eddie…

-que no me llames así-sise a Emmet.

-bueno Edward…tuviste algo bueno-dijo muy interesado, con "algo" se refería a contacto cuerpo con cuerpo.


End file.
